Unwanted Mongrel
by Artemis 3000
Summary: Eclipse – When Jacob kisses Bella against her will, he gets a surprise he won't forget so soon.


**Unwanted Mongrel**

Bella cursed silently for her stupidity and stubbornness to come to the reservation, not listening to Edward. She wanted to spend time with Jacob and invite him to Alice's party. But obviously that was too much to ask. Predictably, Jacob was his usual self, scoffing and insulting just at the notion of Alice's gesture. He couldn't, not even for one evening, put the hatred and prejudice aside, not even for Bella. What a friend he was.

But that was exactly the point, wasn't it. Jacob wasn't a friend, not really; his actions made that more than clear. He never wanted to be her friend. He wanted more, something Bella neither could, nor wanted to give him. Edward had been right all along, Bella realized that now. She had been in denial, not wanting to believe or see the truth right in front of her. It was easier to pretend that Edward was just plain jealous of her friendship with Jake. But Bella couldn't deny the truth any longer.

She wished she had listened to Edward and not as usual defied his plea when it came to Jacob. If she had, she wouldn't be in this predicament. She would neither have to defend her actions, nor her reasons for being friends with the Cullens. She wouldn't have to endure Jacob's annoying, delusional whining, and begging. And neither would she have to try getting away from him, as stealthy as she could, as to not make him angrier than he already was and lose control. But he made that more than difficult.

He was invading her personal space, making her increasingly nervous and uncomfortable. Jacob had crossed the line, and she had enough, she just wanted to get back to Edward and forget everything. It was time to make her escape, because Bella could see him trembling slightly, he was slowly losing control over his temper. Another thing Edward had been right. For the first time, Jacob scared her. One thing was sure, their friendship was over, there was no other way.

"Stop it, Jacob, I don't want to hear it!" Bella warned him. She dodged his grip, hurriedly walking towards her truck, but Jacob wasn't deterred. He was hot on her heels.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted, but she ignored him.

"Bella, listen to me," he implored her, blocking her way.

"Get out of my way, Jacob," Bella ordered.

"No, you have to listen to me," he shook his head.

"I don't have to do anything. Get out of my way," she shouted, trying to get around him, but he blocked every attempt she made.

"You have options Bella," Jacob persisted, ignoring her demand completely.

"It's none of your business, Jacob," she told him harshly.

"Yes, it is," he stated with conviction.

"No, Jacob, it really isn't. Who I'm with is my business and my business alone. No one gets to interfere or decide for me. Not you, not Charlie, no one," Bella spat in aggravation. She tried again to walk around him, but again he blocked her way. Fury sparked at his audacity.

"Jacob, get out of my way, or I swear, you will regret it," she threatened coldly.

"Bella, we would be so good," Jacob said as if she hadn't spoken. Heat radiated of his massive form. He was too close. Bella felt suffocated. Panic started to build up in her, but she wouldn't let him see that.

"No, we wouldn't," she hissed.

"Yes, Bella, we would. You just need to give us a chance," he pleaded.

"There is no _us_ , Jacob, get that into your thick head. Why can't you accept that I'm with Edward? We are only friends, nothing more, and we never will be more than that," she screamed in frustration.

"We are more and you know that," Jacob replied completely serious.

"No, we are not. Get a reality check," Bella hissed.

"Yes, we are, you are just confused. You can still make the right choice," he declared, matter-of- fact.

"You have to be kidding me," she said incredulously, staring at him in shock. She couldn't believe what she heard. The mutt was delirious.

"No, I'm not. Bella, you know it's the truth. You have feelings for me, deep down you know that it's true," Jacob replied. What scared Bella the most was that he was absolutely serious. She suppressed a shudder. She couldn't stay here a second longer. She had to get out of here and fast.

"I don't feel anything but loathing for you, Jacob," she spat with revulsion.

"I don't believe you. You have feelings for me; you just don't want to admit it. I won't give up. I will fight for you until you come to your senses," he vowed determined.

"How dare you, Jacob. The only one who has lost his sense is you. You obviously have lost your grip on reality, or you wouldn't spew this crap," Belled yelled. She continued before he could interrupt her with more of his stupid word shit.

"I don't know how often I told you that I don't feel that way about you, and I never will. The only thing I ever felt for you was friendship, Jacob. The keyword being was," she said vigorously. But it was a mood point, he wasn't going to listen.

"It's clear the bloodsuckers have brainwashed you. Who in their right mind would ever be with a fucking leech," Jacob growled with disgust. He started to tremble more and more. Bella stepped back a bit.

"No one has brainwashed me. I made my choice of my own free will, and it isn't you, Jacob. I chose Edward; it will always be Edward and never you," Bella declared strongly.

"You are rushing things, because you are afraid you could change your mind," Jacob denied her claim.

"No, Jacob, I know exactly what I want, and for the last time it is definitely not you," she snapped.

"Bella, you don't know what you want, or you wouldn't be with that leech," he scoffed, disgust marring his face.

"But you do?" Bella spat sarcastically, her irritation spiking more and more with every delusional word Jacob spoke.

"Of course I do. I can give you more than he ever could, and you know that. He can't even kiss you without hurting you," he persisted, trying to make her see reason.

"Who do you think you are, to decide what I want or need, you disgusting mongrel. I'm my own person, and I don't need anyone to make decisions for me, especially not you, Jacob," she seethed with rage. The audacity of that dirty fleabag.

"Bella…," he said, moving towards her, but Bella interrupted him before more word vomit came out of his snout.

"Back off, Jacob," she ordered, her words laced with vitriol.

But Jacob didn't listen. He was right in her face, and Bella fought the revulsion building up. How could she ever have thought of him as a friend? Certainly a case of temporary insanity, she was sure. That is the only logical explanation she could come up with. He tried to grab her, but Bella was faster anticipating his move and sidestepped him.

"Piss off, Jacob!" Bella screamed, running towards her truck, Jacob hot on her heels.

"Bella, wait," Jacob shouted. She ignored him, praying she would make it to her truck. No such luck. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, causing her to collide with his chest.

"Let go of me," Bella demanded furiously, feeling hot rage clouding her vision.

"I'm the man for you, Bella not that fucking, dead leech," he growled, putting her hand on his too hot chest where his heart lay.

"Don't touch me. You're not a man, Jacob, you're just a pathetic puppy," she shot back in disgust, ripping her hand away from him.

His touch made her sick, only Edward had the right to touch her like that. She felt Jacob's answering growl that came out of his throat deep in her bones, giving her the chills. This was not the Jacob she met when she arrived in Forks. This was an animal. And it scared her. This time she couldn't suppress the shudder. Suddenly Jacob grabbed her, pulling her to him and forcing his mouth on hers. She felt bile rise up in her throat as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

His grip was tight and unyielding. She tried to wriggle out of his grab, but to no avail, he was too strong for her. He was a wall of muscle. When everything else failed, she bit his tongue hard, drawing blood, causing Jacob to let go of her in surprise and pain. He looked shocked. Before he could come out of it, Bella punched him in the face, recoiling with pain as the bones in her hand shattered at the impact with his hard as stone bones. She yelped in pain, holding her injured hand to her chest. She felt disgusted and violated.

"Bella…," Jacob exclaimed, still in shock.

He looked dump as ever, making the rage inside of her burn even hotter. This time she knew exactly where to hit to get the best results, without hurting herself. Everything happened in slow motion. She saw Jacobs eyes widen, his mouth opened slowly. She heard her name distorted coming out of his mouth, followed by a stretched out no. She could see the horror on his stupid face as he realized her intend. But it was too late, he couldn't stop her now.

Finally after a felt eternity, her knee collided with his shriveled junk. Man my ass. She snorted internally. He definitely was no Edward. He may be build like a fucking Hulk, but for that he more than lacked in a certain area. Predictably, he fell like a moldy tree, falling to his knees and yapping like the pup he was, while holding on to his, hopefully forever damaged family jewels. Pathetic. Something like that should never procreate. Bella shuddered in revulsion.

' _Should've gone for that first.'_ Bella winced at the pulsing pain in her hand.

"How dare you fucking bastard. If you ever touch me again or even come near me again, I will rip off your sorry excuse of a wiener and feed it to you, piece for pathetic piece. I will nail your two raisins over the entrance of the diner as war trophies, so everyone can see how pathetic you truly are, you steroid addicted mongrel," she screamed, spitting in his face. She turned and ran to her truck. She needed to get out of here before Jacob recovered and came after her.

"Bella…," Jacob squeaked.

' _Yep,'_ Bella thought with satisfaction.

' _The spot in the Forks women's choir was his. He would make the perfect addition. Not even an eunuch could challenge him now. Jacob Black Superstar, indeed.'_

"I love you," she heard Jacob squeak.

"Fuck you, Jacob," Bella shot back.

In the rear-view mirror, she saw him crawl towards her. Shivering in disgust, she revved her old truck and drove towards the main road and out of the reservation. She couldn't get out fast enough. Unfortunately her trusty beast wasn't very fast. Any other day, she wouldn't have minded, but now time was of the essence. Being a wolf, it wouldn't take long for Jacob to recover, and as soon as he did, he would come after her. A cold shiver ran down her back. This would be the last time she would come here. Any feelings of friendship for Jacob had vanished. She didn't feel anything but hatred.

It was difficult to maneuver the car with one hand while the other throbbed in pain. She needed to get far away from the reservation for Alice to have a vision, but she didn't know if it would work. When she passed the border of the reservation, she took a huge breath. She felt safer already, but she still wasn't in the clear. She looked in the rear-view mirror. The coast was clear for now. She stopped for a second to get a hold of her phone, so she could call Edward, but before she could dial his number, her phone rang. Answering it, she put it on loudspeaker and started the truck again. Bella sighed in relief when she heard Edward's smooth voice.

"Bella, what's wrong, Alice had a vision of you trying to call, and then everything went black," Edward asked concerned.

"Shit, then I don't have much time. Edward you need to come get me. I'm on the highway, driving towards Forks. Something happened with Jacob. You were right, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, I…," she stopped speaking, not knowing what to say. A sob broke out of her and then another.

"Bella calm down. I'm already on my way. I'll be with you in a minute, please hold on sweetheart," Edward soothed her.

"Okay," she whispered, but her tears didn't stop.

"What happened with Jacob, Bella, what did the damn dog do?" he asked, trying to hold back the harshness, but Bella could still detect it. But she knew it wasn't direct at her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, Edward. I understand now."

"What happened, Bella?" Edward asked again, this time more softly.

"He…he was his obstinate self. He couldn't accept that I chose you and not him. Edward, he is completely delusional. He didn't even seem to hear what I said to him. He just ranted that we belonged together and then he…," Bella stopped, hearing Edward growl.

"Then what, Bella?" he asked lowly. She could feel the strain he was under, as he tried to rein in his anger. Suddenly she realized that she was trembling.

"I had enough and wanted to leave, but he wouldn't let me. He blocked my way every time I tried to get past him, and then he…he kissed me against my will," the last part, Bella whispered barely audible, but she knew Edward would hear her. On the other end she heard something crash and Edward's furious roar. More tears ran down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't want it, I swear, please believe me," she sobbed.

"I know, love. I'm not mad at you," Edward reassured Bella.

Suddenly something huge and furry sprung onto the street right in front of her truck, causing her to swerve and scream. She pushed down on the brakes, bringing the red beast to a stop. She knew exactly what it was. Jacob. He had found her. Bella started to tremble even more. She felt sick.

"Bella, are you alright? Bella, answer me!" Edward urged her desperately.

"Edward, he is here," she whispered in fear, never letting her gaze waver from the huge, red, shaggy beast, standing shaking in front of her truck, growling menacingly.

"Hold on, love, I'll be with you soon," he promised.

She saw Jacob growl, when he heard Edward call her _love_. He was completely out of control. Slowly the huge wolf stalked towards her, fangs bared and body trembling. The growling became louder and deeper the closer he came. Bella prayed Edward would arrive soon. Bella's whole body shook with fear. She didn't know what he would do when he reached her. She was completely at his mercy, and it didn't look as if he had much to spare for her. Bella had no defense; if Jacob wanted he could kill or at least hurt her within a blink of an eye. Even if it wasn't deliberate. It wouldn't matter; it would be too late for her when he realized what he had done.

She had never felt so much fear in her life, not even when James attacked her in Phoenix. As sadistic and psychotic James was, he still was in possession of all his faculties, he knew exactly what he did and was therefore completely accountable for his actions, Jacob did not. He had lost his rationality. He was completely on autopilot, lost to his animalistic urges. Gone was the awkward guy she met, when she first arrived in Forks. Now he was ruled by the beast inside him. That's what Edward meant, when he said that the wolves didn't have enough control over themselves, especially the younger ones like Jacob. And Bella hadn't believed him. She felt guilt rise again. Everyone had warned her, not just Edward, but she had been too stubborn to realize the truth. They just had wanted to protect her.

Suddenly Jacob stopped advancing, just looking and growling at her. Time stood still for a few minutes as Bella held her breath, anticipation building inside her for the attack that was sure to come. Her heartbeat was fast and unforgiving, and she knew that Jacob could hear and feel it, spurring him on in his hunt. Like drums that played the rhythm of fear, catalyzing his instincts to hunt his prey. And Bella was his prey. Everything happened in seconds; Jacob went into a crouch, ready to strike and then jumped, coming right at her. She was frozen in shock as she watched in horror as the huge wolf barreled towards her.

Out of nowhere, she saw Edward throwing himself at Jacob, intercepting him mid jump. The loud crack reverberated around them, when their bodies collided, throwing them both to the ground. Edward's experience and age, as well as his ability to read Jacob's mind gave him the better advantage. It also helped that Jacob's actions were purely based on his animalistic instinct, suppressing his rationality and clear thinking, making him volatile. Jacob was rather clumsy and heavy in his movements, which slowed him down immensely. What was an advantage when hunting in a pack was detrimental when fighting alone. Edward was faster and nimbler; his movements were smooth, precise, and coordinated, adding to his advantage even more. He also wasn't as easily distracted.

As soon as they hit the ground, Edward jumped up and out of Jacob's reach. While Jacob scrambled to his paws, still a little unsteady from the impact, Edward grabbed him and threw him into the trees. Bella saw Edward grimace and could imagine what he must have seen in Jacob's mind. But he didn't react the way Jacob had hoped. Edward stood still, waiting for the wolf to attack. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of walking into his rather obvious and unimaginative trap. Jacob jumped up snarling, malice glinting in his black eyes.

"She isn't yours, Jacob, she never has been, and she never will be," Edward snarled in return. But otherwise his composure didn't falter. He continued.

"Bella is my mate, Jacob, not yours. You didn't imprint on her, so you have no claim on her."

Jacob growled, running at Edward with full speed, but Edward expected him, and when he was in reach, he grabbed him and squeezed his torso until he heard it crack. Bella winced at the horrible sound. Jacob howled in pain, trying to get out of Edward's grip, but he wouldn't let up. In a smooth and graceful move, Edward maneuvered the heavy wolf and threw him into the woods again, where he collided with the massive trees that lined the street. Bella heard the pathetic yelps coming from the dense woods.

"Did you really think this would stay without consequence, pup?" Edward asked rhetorically. He didn't really expect an answer from Jacob.

"It doesn't matter Jacob, they won't be able to do anything."

Bella wondered what Edward meant but didn't have to wait long, when she saw the massive wolves form Jacob's pack step out of the woods. Fear crept up again. Edward was outnumbered. Bella turned the handle of the car door, ready to get out, but Edward stopped her.

"Bella, please stay inside the car."

She nodded reluctantly, not wanting to leave Edward to face the beasts alone. But this wasn't the time to be stubborn, and she had been obstinate long enough. Edward knew what he was doing. She would only be a distraction, and that could end deadly for him. The wolves weren't known for their rational thinking. Kill first and talk later was their motto. They wouldn't spare Edward. So she stayed put, hoping that this day wouldn't end in a disaster. Edward turned towards the huge black wolf that stood snarling at Edward. But Edward didn't react to his hostility.

"Sam, I would be careful, if I were you, you don't want to provoke a war," Edward cautioned Sam. Bella could clearly hear the threat in Edward's voice. She wished she could hear what Sam and the other wolves thought. She had to rely on Edward's replies to piece everything together.

"I'm afraid, that's where you are wrong. Jacob is responsible for this mess and will be held accountable for it," Edward explained calmly. Some of the wolves snarled and growled, taking a step forward before Sam rained them in.

"No Sam, Jacob broke the treaty. He attacked a member of our coven," Edward answered Sam's silent question.

"And so did you. You and your pack have no authority here," he added smoothly.

More growls could be heard, but Edward wasn't impressed the least. He held his own. He was a sight to behold, and Bella took in his strong and authoritative stance, not yielding in the threat of danger. He was oozing power, and it made the wolves nervous. Suddenly Emmet, Jasper, and Alice emerged from the trees on her side taking up a protective stance around her and Edward, clearly showing a united front. Bella breathed a sigh of relieve. The wolves would think twice before they attacked the Cullens now. Edward's eyes never wavered from Sam; he didn't say or do anything to acknowledge his siblings' arrival. Emmet, Jasper, and Alice held back, letting Edward handle the situation. Edward continued speaking.

"He attacked Bella, forcing himself on her against her will and wouldn't let her leave." Some of the wolves barked in disapproval and denial until Sam quieted them.

"I'm not lying, Sam. You can ask Bella if you do not believe me, and if that still isn't enough, look into his mind, that definitely should clear things up," he replied calmly without a trace of anger, despite the declaration of doubt towards his words.

Bella saw Sam look at her with his hard black eyes, focusing on her broken hand, which she still held tightly to her chest. He looked away, focusing his gaze at Jacob, who looked constipated, trying not to open his mind to his pack members to hide the ugly truth from them. Sam frowned, clearly not pleased about Jacob's suspicious behavior, before he turned to Edward again.

"You are wrong. Bella is a part of our coven. She is a Cullen," Edward said with steely conviction, not leaving any room for doubt. Bella felt warmth blossom at his declaration.

"No, not officially, yet, but she is my mate, that makes her automatically a member of our coven. You also forget, Sam, that Jacob attacked me too. I had to protect my mate and defend myself, Jacob didn't leave me any other choice," Edward declared matter-of-fact.

"Jacob forced himself on her and made it impossible for her to get out of his grip. Then he kissed her against her will. Bella broke her wrist, when she punched him in the face and…well, let's just say his privates will hurt for a while," Edward answered, his voice hard with accusation, but Bella could detect a tiny twitch of his lips, when he mentioned Jacob's little _affliction_.

At the last bit, the wolves jerked their heads abruptly in Jacob's direction, their eyes bulging in disbelieve. Edward, mentioning that little tidbit, must have triggered Jacob's _memory diarrhea_ , and with their shared minds, they had the unique opportunity and joy, well maybe not joy, to see for themselves what really happened. Every little bit of Jacob's humiliation. The pack would never let him forget, she was sure. If wolves could blush, Jacob definitely would have. Bella could hear the wolves' snigger, at least to her, it sounded like a snigger.

"We will contact you with the details of how we will proceed with this situation, but one thing is clear…this will have consequences, I assure you," Edward promised Sam coldly.

Sam didn't have anything to dispute Edward's accusations; he had seen the truth for himself through Jacob's mind. It was out of his hands. Sam was still rankled that a member of his pack had done something so atrocious. Edward turned to Jacob.

"Listen good, you dirty fleabag. Stay. Away. From. Bella!" Edward threatened and emphasized every word to get the message through Jacob's thick scull, once and for all; his steely gaze promised severe retribution if Jacob was dump enough to ignore his warning.

The pack retreated back to the reservation with a humiliated Jacob in tow. As soon as the wolves disappeared into the woods, Edward rushed to the truck and opened the car door. Gently he pulled Bella out of the car and into his arms. He could feel her shaking. She was tense. He soothingly stroked her back. His siblings silently left, leaving Edward and Bella alone.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. please forgive me," Bella begged sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shhh, sweetheart, everything is fine," he reassured her.

"No, it's not," she denied.

"I should've listened to you."

"Bella, yes, you should have, but I understand why you didn't. You thought I was jealous of Jacob and didn't want him near you. And to an extent you were right, I was jealous, but you are my main priority. Your safety means everything to me. I have a lot more experience with the supernatural than you, it comes with the territory…," Edward chuckled.

"…and if I gave you the impression that I was patronizing you, then I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention. I just can't lose you, Bella, you are my life," he concluded.

"I know that now. But even if you were just jealous, I should have considered your feelings. If you were in my position and would have wanted to spend time with Tanya, I wouldn't have liked it either. I know it's hypocritical, I'm sorry. Please forgive me," she admitted softly.

"Of course, sweetheart. I love you," Edward said affectionately, caressing her cheek.

"I love you too, more than you know," Bella returned the sentiment.

"I do know, love. Let's go get your hand fixed," Edward said.


End file.
